


All Sorted Out

by spookywoods



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Older Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: Harry's single again and in need of something to boost his confidence. He may have just solved both his problems unexpectedly.





	All Sorted Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third submission for [Drarropoly Game/Fest](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com).  
> Prompt: Harry has a need for a special potion. Minimum: 49 Maximum: 499
> 
> Thank you to [Marshview](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marshview) for the beta!

The redness in Harry’s face was proportional to the steps he took toward Slug and Jiggers. He’d finally worked up the nerve to visit the apothecary.

“You don’t really need this,” he muttered to himself, stopping just outside the door. Bloody hell. It’s only a few grey hairs.

_A few._

“Harry, look at your hair!” was the first thing Molly Weasley had said to him after his eighth month post-divorce vacation around the world. “You’re a silver fox now.”

 _Silver fox,_ Harry clenched his jaw. He squared his shoulders and entered the shop. He hadn’t been back in years, not since he took the sterilising elixir with Ginny. _That_ had not been a particularly pleasant experience and his bollocks ached from the memory.

“Ah, Mr Potter!”

Harry nodded his head. “Hello, Mr Brownthistle.”

“What can I do for you?”

Harry spied a figure in the corner browsing the grooming products and decided to step closer. “I, erm—need a product for my hair.”

Brownthistle laughed. “You of all people should have knowledge of hair potions!”

“Funny,” Harry faked a smile. “Actually, I was hoping for something that might…” He pointed to his greying temples and the _saltier_ patches of his beard.

“Oh, I see,” Brownthistle nodded. “Yes, let me check what we have in the back.”

He scurried behind a curtain where a series of loud bangs began emanating.

“Potter.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he recognised Draco Malfoy, looking prim and put together in his St Mungo’s healer robes. Harry even thought he looked fit—quite fit actually—for a bloke the same age as him.

“Hello, Malfoy.”

Malfoy eyed him for a moment. He offered a slight smile. “I heard you were back from your ambassadorial trip.”

“Really,” Harry rolled his eyes, “It was a vacation.”

“Nevertheless, you were abroad for quite some time. Come by St Mungo’s to make sure you didn’t catch anything _exotic._ ”

Harry stared at him, a bit shocked from the suggestion. “Yes,” he finally managed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Here we are!” Brownsthistle appeared. He handed Harry two black bottles. “Use them twice a week until they’re gone. And for Merlin’s sake _do not_ drink currant juice afterward!”

“What’s that?” Malfoy leaned in. “Hair color potions? Really, Potter?”

Harry tightened his grip on the bottles. “I’ve got to do something now that I’m single. Can’t really get in the mood for it when I see an old, cranky git in the mirror.” He grinned. “I can at least do something about the old part.”

“Well,” Malfoy leaned in close, inches from Harry’s face, much closer than anyone other than family had been in over a year. “I think your hair is sexy.” He gazed at Harry through his rather lovely eyelashes. “You can’t make yourself younger, but you can find someone who makes you feel younger.”

Harry snorted. “I doubt it’s that easy.”

Malfoy stepped back and smirked. “Come see me later at St Mungo’s. We’ll get you _all sorted out_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Come find me on [tumblr](http://buttertyrant.tumblr.com)!


End file.
